


Private Tutor

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Voltron: Legendary Defenders Smut Fic's [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDMS Master Shiro, BDSM, Bit Gag, Blow Jobs, Chastity Device, Cock Cage, Cock Ring, Collar, Consensual Name Calling, Contracts, Dom!Shiro, Dom/sub, Facials, Fucking Machine, Ice Play, Lance is super into it, Leather Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Negotiations, Nipple Clamps, Orders, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behaviour, Praise Kink, Prostate Massager, Punishment, Riding, Riding Crop, Safe Word Use, Sex Toys, Shiro Sensei, Spanking, Subspace, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tutor Shiro, Voyeurism, X cross, bdsm club, blindfold, closet BDSM Shiro, cock and dildo combo, feather crop, flogger, in and out gag, leather padded paddle, male Chastity belt, padded spanking bench, punishment bench, rebellious Keith, sensory play, spreader bar, sub training, sub!Keith, sub!Lance, wrist and ankle restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College Student Lance is assigned a tutor, TA Shiro who is a shy and kind man that Lance is very much into. When Shiro reveals his true nature, Lance finds himself falling even further. Lance has to remind himself this is not ‘50 Shades of Grey’, it’s much better.</p><p>Updated when idea/suggestions hit me :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You know we’ve never studied at your place Sensei.” Lance said gnawing on the end of his pen as he looked at his tutor Shiro ‘Sensei’.

“What do you mean?” Shiro looked up from his book, he had told Lance to finish a set number of questions so he took this time to read a book. 

“I mean we only ever study on campus or at my place, which is awkward because of Hunk and Pidge.” Lance said, tapping his pen against his textbook. 

“You would like to see my place? You know I’m a private person.” Shiro said bookmarking his page, silently closing the book to give Lance his full attention. 

“I know, but you’re my private tutor… I dunno I was just wondering why.” Lance shrugged, feeling his cheeks burning at the feel of Shiro’s eyes heavy on him. 

“I like you Lance, I don’t want to scare you off.” Shiro said reaching across to wrap his long fingers around Lance’s wrist and Lance swallowed hard at the touch.

“I really doubt there is anything that you could do to scare me off Sensei. You’ve been my tutor for five months, I’ve seen you at all your highs and lows. The vice versa is the truth too, no one knows me like you do.” Lance gave him a bright smile and Shiro studied him for a moment.

“Alright, finish those questions and I’ll show you my flat.” Shiro conceded and Lance gave him a bright smile before turning his focus onto his work, happily noticing that Shiro’s hand didn’t leave his wrist. God he was so far gone for this man it was ridiculous. 

~~/~~

“I don’t know why you were scared to show me your place, this place is amazing!” Lance exclaimed as he looked around the flat, huge bay windows looking out over the river, but the feeling was very comfortable and cozy with a flare of industrial, which matched Shiro very well. 

“It’s not this room I was talking about.” Shiro said as he walked towards a pair of large double doors made out of steel. Shiro tugged a key out from underneath his dress shirt, Lance trailing behind him very interested now. 

“What I’m about to show you I rather if you didn’t tell anyone else about this, think of it as a secret that only you know. Can you do this for me Lance?” Shiro asked seriously.

“Of course Sensei! I won’t judge you either I promise.” Lance said just as seriously and Shiro’s eyes softened as he gave Lance a small smile as he turned the key and pushed open the doors. Shiro guided Lance in with a hand on his lower back, shutting the door behind him as the overhead lights flickered on and Lance’s breath caught in his throat. 

It was a BDSM dungeon type room the walls were painted the apparently soothing color of beige and all sorts of toys and items were scattered around the room, a massive bed sitting in the middle of the room. 

“Lance?” Shiro asked his voice worried. 

“Dom or sub?” Lance asked even if he thought he already knew the answer.

“Dom… You aren’t surprised by all this?” Shiro asked stepping into Lance’s sight line.

“Sensei, I’m a college student with access to the internet. I have to say though, this is much better than ’50 Shades of Grey’.” Lance said itching to go take a closer look.

“I would hope so.” Shiro grumbled sounding slightly offended. “Go ahead Lance, look around.” 

With Shiro’s permission Lance wondered over to a bench, gently tracing the padded leather. 

“That is a padded spanking bench, I usually use it for punishment.” Shiro’s voice floated over Lance as the older man settled down on an armchair keeping his eyes trained on Lance as he moved. 

“What about this one then?” Lance asked as he moved over to another bench that had more metal exposed than the spanking bench, fingering the soft leather straps. 

“Punishment bench, but I use it for more pleasurable things.” Shiro answered, keeping a close eye on Lance’s reactions to each item. Lance let his fingers drag over the soft leather of the numerous whips, crops, whips, paddles and floggers hanging up on the wall. He touched the cool metal of a machine that had a decent sized dildo already attached to it and turned to Shiro with a blush on his face.

“A fucking machine, a punishment for those who turn out to like being spanked.” Shiro explained, hiding a smirk at the obvious twitch Lance gave to his words.

Lance eyed the giant cross in the corner before moving over to the leather cuffs next to them, he swallowed hard before he opened a drawer to see numerous dildos, plugs, gags and a item he didn’t recognize. He blushed as he picked it up turning to Shiro for an explanation.

“That is a prostate massager, it vibrates at a steady speed and is long enough to be able to press against your prostate.” Shiro explained with an interested look on his face as Lance blushed brightly, turning back around to put the toy down. 

“Do you ahem. Do you Dom for girls or guy too?” Lance asked trying to keep his voice steady. 

“Sometimes I help out females, but I much rather have a male as my sub.” Shiro’s voice was much closer now but Lance refused to turn around. 

“Do you have a sub now then?” Lance asked gathering his courage. 

“No, no one has caught my attention in a low time well until now.” Shiro’s words were right in his ear right now and Lance couldn’t help the shiver that ran over him at Shiro’s presence. 

“Do you mean me?” Lance squeaked before he cleared his throat. 

“I haven’t shown any one else this room in a long time Lance. I know Lance, how you feel about me.” Shiro said running his hands down Lance’s arms. 

“How did you know I wanted you?” Lance blushed brightly at Shiro’s words. 

“I forgot one of my textbooks a few weeks ago at your place, so I came back. I heard you jerking off to me.” Shiro whispered as his right hand reached down and cupped Lance’s half hard cock through his jeans making Lance gasp and jerk up into the touch. 

“You did?” Lance groaned, a bit at Shiro’s touch but mostly out of embarrassment. 

“Yes, it took everything I had not to rush in and finish you off my self. Instead I came here and used some of these imaging you were the one I was doing those things too. After that I drew up a contract, hoping you would accept one day.” Shiro whispered in Lance’s ear, grinding his hips slowly against Lance’s firm ass making Lance whimper softly. 

“A contract? You mean you want me as your sub?” Lance was amazed, he never in a million years thought Shiro would ever want him and to want him like this? It was mind blowing and god did Lance want that.

“Yes as my sub Lance.” Shiro sounded amused at how Lance was so amazed.

“What do you think, we could go over the contract over a nice dinner…” Shiro suggested, rolling his hips now while rubbing his hand up and down over Lance’s crotch. 

“Y-Yes, Sensei.” Lance breathed out his agreement and felt Shiro’s cock stiffen more against his ass at his words. 

“You don’t know how many times I had to slip away to silently jerk off because you call me that.” Shiro growled making Lance’s cock twitch more. 

“Fuck, I won’t go any further until we talk this over.” Shiro groaned stepping away leaving both of them hard and horny. 

“Sensei, please.” Lance placed his hands over his erection a blush bright on his face. Shiro ran a hand through the white part of his hair as he made up his mind. 

“I’ll blow you?” Lance offered, desperate for any contact with Shiro.

“Not. Yet.” Shiro gritted, clearly forcing himself not to do anything yet. 

“Please.” Lance knew he was begging now, but he was so damn hard.

“Get yourself off for me Lance.” Shiro ordered and Lance scrambled to push his jeans and boxers down past his aching erection. He slowly wrapped his fingers around his cock and started to stroke himself. Shiro was watching with dark eyes, training his eyes on the sight of Lance’s weeping cock appearing and disappearing between Lance’s fingers. He pulled his own cock out and timed his own strokes with the ones Lance was giving himself.

The room was filled with their heavy breathing and soft groans as they worked them selves closer to their climax, each one imaging the other was the one touching him. Lance unsurprisingly came first, body arching and a loud cry coming from his lips as he covered his hand with his release, barely hearing Shiro grunt loudly as he came as well. 

Lance’s head was slightly hazy, for some reason getting off this time was more intense than ever before. He felt gentle but calloused hands wiped him down and tucking his limp cock back into his pants, strong arms pulled him against a just as strong chest and a soft mattress appeared under his limbs. He sighed happily, nuzzling the chest he was leaning against and he felt a soft kiss being pressed against his forehead and he knew this was a good idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance shivered, not because the room was cold no it was out of anticipation. He was kneeling naked by the door, palms facing upwards on his thighs and head down the way Shiro had told him to sit and wait for him. It had been a week since he and Shiro had gotten together, had a few dates, kisses and such before Shiro felt ready enough to let Lance be his sub in this setting. Lance smiled happily to himself, he was with Shiro now and he just wanted to make him happy because Shiro deserved to be happy. 

“Well done Lance.” Shiro’s warm voice made Lance shudder as the door clicked shut behind Shiro, but he didn’t look remembering the spoken lessons Shiro gave him prior to this. A gentle hand ran through his hair and Lance melted under the touch and took a deep breath to steady himself. 

“Look up at me Lance.” Shiro ordered voice still warm and Lance tilted his head back to meet Shiro’s grey eyes. Shiro’s hand cradled his chin, thumb brushed at Lance’s lower lip and his mouth opened on reflex making Shiro chuckle fondly. Lance swallowed at the sight of Shiro shirtless, only wearing tight leather jeans and no shoes. 

“I’m going to attach your collar now, is that alright?” Shiro asked firmly.

“Yes Sir.” Lance said before bowing his head back again giving Shiro better access to his throat. Lance sighed as he felt the soft leather slide around his neck and the lock click into place, signaling until Shiro took it off of him he belonged to Shiro. 

“Beautiful.” Shiro breathed out as Lance readjusted his head so there was less strain on his neck. Shiro stepped around Lance and look over the wall that held his crops, floggers, whips and paddles. He selected a black feather tipped crop before turning back to Lance.

“The moment that collar goes on you, you are mine. You are not Lance McClain; you are whatever I deem you are. You will only call me Master, Sensei or Sir. If you call me anything else I will punish you the way we agreed to, am I understood” Shiro spoke stronger, dragging the feather tip down Lance’s spine watching him wiggle and shudder at the touch. 

“Yes Master.” Lance flinched slightly as the crop came down to smack his right flank. 

“Good boy.” Shiro purred as he trailed the crop over Lance’s skin as he circled back to Lance’s front, he rubbed the tip over Lance’s nipples hearing a soft groan and how they pebbled up.

“Your nipples seem rather sensitive, we’ll work up to nipple clamps. I could have them attached to your collar, or maybe even a cock ring.” Shiro mused as he dragged the crop down from Lance’s nipples to smooth over Lance’s growing erection, listening to the stifled moan at his words. 

“Would you like a cock ring now love? We don’t want the fun to end too soon?” Shiro suggested softly.

“Yes please Master.” Lance sounded eager at the idea and Shiro smiled fondly. He moved away from Lance and pulled open the drawer and inspected his array of cock rings. He had chosen well, Lance was exactly what he wanted in his sub. Shiro placed down the crop before picking up a cock ring that he noticed Lance had been drawn to during his first visit.

“I noticed you had your eye on this one before.” Shiro spoke loudly as he walked back over to Lance, dangling the cock ring in front of Lance’s eyes and was rewarded with his pupils expanding more and his cock twitching between his thighs. 

The cock ring was made up of five black rubber rings that were all attached together by a black leather strap, it was an intense one to start with but it was effective in stopping orgasms. Shiro felt that was going to be put to the test tonight, he wanted to see how long his new sub would last, call him a sadist and maybe he was a bit, but this was an effective way to train his sub. 

“On your feet, bend over the padded bench.” Shiro ordered and watched as Lance fulfilled the order without a word, he spread his feet wide as he bowed his head against the top of the padded spanking bench his cock leaking some pre-cum. Shiro knelt between Lance’s spread legs and eased on the cock ring, settling it in the correct position listening to Lance groan into the black leather he was resting his face against. 

“A perfect fit.” Shiro patted Lance’s ass, taking a moment to grope the firm flesh, glad that Lance was apart of the ‘Lions’ the college’s lacrosse team, those practices had really paid off. Lance kept his position, only slightly pushing back into those strong and gentle hands. Shiro chuckled at the obvious way that Lance was restraining him and decided he was going to reward his new sub, after all he wanted Lance to enjoy their first scene together. 

“I want you to get on the bed, in the position I showed you a picture of the other day.” Shiro gave Lance’s ass a firm smack as he stepped away to give Lance room to move. On slightly unsteady legs as Lance got used to the feeling and weight of the cock ring he moved onto the bed. He rested his face on the comfortable silk sheets before moving his wrists so they were resting just behind his ass, he was thankful he had long arms. 

Lance sighed as the feel of leather cuffs wrapped around his ankles and wrists before his wrists were attached to small black bar that had been attached to the leather cuffs around his ankles. He wiggled a bit making sure the cuffs were comfortable and didn’t strain his body too much, he settled when he was ready and blushed at the feeling of Shiro’s large hands running down his well exposed ass, fingers rubbing around his hole. 

“You look amazing like this, such a good boy for me.” Shiro crooned as he picked up a bottle of lube and the prostate massager that Lance had asked about the first day in the room. 

“Now I’m going to open your tight little ass up with my fingers before I give you a toy to keep you open for me. I want you to keep as quiet as you can, if you make a noise that is too loud I will have to stop and punish you.” Shiro slicked up two of his long fingers.

“Yes Master.” Lance whimpered at the images the words brought to mind. He tensed when a slick finger circled his hole but relaxed when Shiro’s hand gently rubbed circles on his flank as Shiro sank the first finger into Lance’s ass. Lance had told Shiro all about previous sexual experiences, female and male alike. He admitted that he had never let any cock near his ass, only fingers and toys he used on himself. So Shiro was left with a virgin ass and he was welcoming it, if not a bit possessively because it proved how much Lance would belong to him. 

Shiro rubbed Lance’s insides gently getting him used to the feeling of having something inside of him, Shiro kept an ear open for any loud noises from Lance but he was doing a good job at keeping his moans quiet and muffled. Shiro felt pride surge up at how well Lance was doing, Lance was following his orders so well. Shiro pressed in his second finger getting a slightly louder noise but it didn’t really register as Shiro was focused on spreading his fingers wide and crooking them, searching for Lance’s prostate. Lance’s body violently jerked and a louder but still muffled groan escaped from Lance when Shiro’s fingers found that bunch of nerves that made him see stars. 

Shiro smiled at Lance’s reaction and slowly withdrew his fingers from Lance chuckling softly at the small whine Lance gave before he caught himself. Shiro lubed up the white prostate massager before pushing it into Lance’s stretched hole and listened for the gasps that signaled the toy had found Lance’s prostate. Shiro flicked on the vibrations when he heard Lance gasp softly. Lance bit the sheets to stop from letting out a cry as the toy buzzed against his prostate, his hips bucked back onto the toy. Shiro hummed his approval as he settled next to Lance’s bound form on the bed and ran his hands up and down Lance’s back, thighs and ass showing Lance he was still there. 

Lance felt his eyes watering as his prostate was teased restlessly and he had to swallow a few sobs as his prostate grew sensitive while his cock strained against the cock ring, but it was doing a good job at preventing him from coming. He closed his eyes and bit down on the sheets again, hips jerking on their own thanks to the vibrations deep inside of him, he let himself focus on his Dom’s orders, nothing else mattered but pleasing his Master. 

“You’re doing so well for me my beautiful little slut.” Shiro cooed as he pressed the massager deeper into Lance making his sub arch under the touch and words. 

“You want to come don’t you?” Shiro asked, lifting Lance’s head up from the sheets, pleased at the hazy look that was growing in Lance’s eyes. 

“Yes Master.” Lance breathed out, voice hitching. 

“Do you think you deserve to?” Shiro asked softly. 

“Not yet Master, not until you do.” Lance shook his head, Shiro beamed at the answer. They had only discuss this a bit during the contract and kink discussion but it seemed Lance was fully onboard. 

“Good boy.” Shiro pressed a kiss to Lance’s forehead before lowering Lance’s head back onto the bed. 

“Do you want me to come with my cock in your greedy virgin ass? Do you think you deserve my cum inside you? Shiro crooned, voice taking a slightly darker tone. 

“Only if Master deems it.” Lance answered on reflex and Shiro rewarded his answer with another push at the toy making Lance quietly keen at the movement. 

“Not yet I don’t think.” Shiro hummed as he palmed at his erection that he had ignored in favor of his sub. Lance whimpered softly as he pushed his face into the mattress hips still moving on their own accord. 

Shiro pulled his cock out of his leather pants and slowly stroked himself as he watched his sub writhe beside him, body reacting beautifully to the prostate massager sitting deep inside of him. Shiro bit his lower lip before moaning loudly, not trying to rub it into Lance’s face, okay a little bit. Shiro worked his cock over in a familiar way and with a cry, louder than he normally sounded as his cock throbbed and shuddered as he painted Lance’s firm ass with his warm cum. Lance whined into the bed sheets at the feeling of his being painted with his Dom’s cum and his orgasm was rushing at him, only to be forced back by the cock ring. 

“You’ve down so well for me today Lance, I’ll give you your reward now.” Shiro promised as he tucked himself away, he gripped the odd shaped end of the prostate massager and ever so slowly pulled it out of Lance, Lance’s hips tried to chase the toy not liking the feeling of being empty again. Lance whimpered into the bed and blinked as he felt the spreader bar being removed from the cuffs around his wrists and ankles. Shiro ever so gently moved Lance onto his back, he massaged each of his limbs making sure they didn’t stiffen up and hurt Lance. 

“You are coming to come from my hand, is that alright love?” Shiro asked as he teasingly ran his fingertips over Lance’s straining erection. 

“Yes Master.” Lance groaned softly.

“You can be as loud as you want now, I want to hear you, come whenever you feel like it.” Shiro ordered as he pulled the cock ring off of Lance’s erection. Shiro barely wrapped his fingers around Lance’s cock before Lance was screaming out in pleasure, cock throbbing as he came over his own stomach and Shiro’s hand. Shiro stroked the organ through Lance’s orgasm with a smirk on his face; his sub’s training was going so well already. Shiro couldn’t wait to see what Lance was right later on and he couldn’t wait to train him more. 

Lance was a bondless heap on the bed, head lolling to the side with glassy eyes as he floated away into subspace for the first time since he apparently fell into it on his own when masturbating in front of Shiro. He sort of heard Shiro’s voice praising him but it was like his head was trapped in a fog. He felt a warm damp cloth wiping every inch of him down in the place of a bath, Shiro said a new deeper tub was coming in a few days so until then they had to make due. Lance did know that he had followed all of Shiro’s orders and didn’t disappoint him. Lance wanted to do more of that, he wanted to be told what to do and he wanted to make Shiro happy and proud of him. Lance smiled and snuggled closer to Shiro’s chest as he felt the comforter being pulled up around him, he let out content sigh as he drifted through his subspace.


	3. Chapter 3

Lance was waiting in his usual position, but he was more nervous than ever. He had a lacrosse game last night and he may have talked with Allura, the head ‘Paladin’ cheerleaders. He knows what it would look like from afar; most would guess he was flirting with her as he normally did. This time was different; they had been talking about their latest computer project for their shared class, but he knew Shiro had seen them from a distance and Lance wasn’t sure if he would get a chance to explain or Shiro would just leave him. Lance didn’t want Shiro to leave him; he really was falling in love with the older man. 

He flinched when the door clicked shut; he had been lost in his own worries and thoughts so much that he didn’t hear Shiro enter. 

“Lance, I’m not angry… Just disappointed, I truly thought your days of flirting with everything that moved were over.” Shiro sounded disappointed and Lance couldn’t stop the panic that welled up. 

“I am going to give you a chance to explain yourself before I decide on your punishment.” Shiro said calmly. 

“I’m sorry Master, but honestly I was talking with Allura about our English assignment. My days of flirting are over, I like you far too much to do something like that anymore.” Lance explained hurriedly, keeping his head down not wanting to look up at Shiro. 

“…I believe you love, I talked with Allura when you were playing. I know you two were talking about schoolwork. However it still gave me a bit of panic and I don’t think I can let that slide. I’m doing this because I want you to see how much I care for you, that I get jealous too.” Shiro crooned, carding his fingers through Lance’s hair and Lance slumped slightly his heart not pounding out of his chest any longer. 

“What is my punishment going to be Master?” Lance whispered. 

“Not punishment per say pet, think it more as a remainder and I want you to feel pleasure from it.” Shiro explained in a soft, gentle voice that made Lance want to melt. 

“Yes Master.” Lance breathed out as Shiro tilted his head up so their eyes could meet. 

“I noticed how interested you are in the punishment bench, so I’m going to put you in that and spank you, only 10 hits to start with like we discussed.” Shiro explained and Lance let out a breath of relief and excitement. 

“Yes Master.” Lance agreed as he stayed kneeling as Shiro moved away to retrieve his collar. He tilted his head back as Shiro attached the leather collar, he gasped at the cool touch of metal against his chest causing him to look down at the dangling nipple clamp chains that were attached to his collar now. 

“I did promise after all.” Shiro reminded Lance as he ducked down and used his mouth to wet and tease Lance’s nipples into hard nubs. Lance gripped his thighs as he moaned at the treatment of his nipples; his moans grew louder as Shiro attached the nipple clamps to the sensitive peaks, the chains swayed a bit tweaking his nipples as they moved making Lance squirm slightly. Shiro watched all this with a smile on his face as he unlatched the metal clasps on the cock cage he selected; this was a punishment session after all. Shiro knelt down, taking Lance’s half hard cock into his left hand before using his right to slide the cage down into place, locking it with a few flicks of his fingers. Lance gasped and wiggled at the new feeling over his cock and the light pinching of his nipples. 

“You look like the perfect little slut, just waiting for me.” Shiro purred, tugging slightly at the silver chain, making Lance gasp and bowed his back at the feelings. 

“Up you go.” Shiro jerked his head at the waiting punishment bench, Lance slowly got to his feet and shuffled over to the bench. Shiro hovered in case Lance stumbled or fell but he was proud as Lance bent over the waist bar, placing his forearms and knees on the leather padding. Shiro smiled as he locked Lance’s wrists and ankles into place before attaching leather straps around the backs of his knees and insides of his elbows, the waist bar keeping lance in a perfect doggy position, his caged cock was seen jetting past the bar. 

“Look at you, just waiting for me.” Shiro smoothed his hand over Lance’s ass liking the way Lance looked on the bench. Shiro pulled away and looked over the wall next to the bench, in the end he didn’t want to go too intense and Lance had put whipping down as a yellow, he didn’t know if he would like it or not. So for today Shiro selected a leather-padded paddle, the paddle was a medium sized rectangle. He rubbed over the leather warming it up before he dragged the paddle over Lance’s ass making him jerk back against it. 

“I want you to count and thank me after each hit, am I understood?” Shiro asked as he adjusted his grip on the paddle. 

“Yes Master.” Lance agreed before he let out a yelp at the sudden stinging coming from his ass, his cock jumping in the cage at the pain. 

“One, thank you Sensei.” Lance gasped out, he heard Shiro groan his approval at the use of the name, which was okay but damn if it didn’t get to him. Shiro brought the paddle down twice more in quick succession, Lance gasping by the end but he managed to count and thank Shiro for the hits. Shiro rubbed down the red skin with his palm of his hand feeling the heat coming from Lance’s ass. Shiro smiled and brought down the paddle three more times in a row this time before pausing and rubbing at his ass again. 

He upped his strength as he brought the paddle down four more times, Lance gasping and groaning out each count and thank you. Shiro stopped after 10 like he said he would, he placed the paddle back down and grabbed some aloe cream which he lovingly massaged into Lance’s red ass, trying to sooth the pain.

“You took that so well love, the best I’ve ever seen in fact.” Shiro said sounding proud and Lance keened softly as Shiro pressed a kiss to his lower back. Shiro moved around so he was in front of Lance and took a good look at his face and cock. Lance’s cock was straining against the cage, hitting against the waist bar while Lance’s face was slack in pleasure. His cheeks were almost the same red as his ass, lips parted and eyes black with lust. 

“I understand now, you enjoyed that. You enjoyed being spanked like the naughty boy you are, so that wasn’t much of a punishment then. Next time I think I’ll settle you onto the fucking machine you saw before and I won’t touch you at all.” Shiro mused before laughing as Lance whined upset at the thought of the new punishment. 

“Just try not to get me mad enough to punish you.” Shiro said simply as he threaded his fingers through Lance’s hair, lifting his head up a bit. 

“Yes Sir.” Lance agreed, eyes trained on the bulge in Shiro’s leather pants and Shiro could basically see his sub’s mouth watering. 

“You did take your spanking so well, I think you deserve a reward. Would you like to suck my cock pet?” Shiro asked pleasantly.

“Oh yes please Master.” Lance’s voice cracked with utter need lacing his voice. 

“Good boy.” Shiro smiled as he pulled his erection out of his pants, letting the head of his cock rub against Lance’s lips. Lance groaned at the touch and scent of Shiro, he parted his lips to take the head of Shiro into his mouth. Lance sucked at the skin before he took more in, he had practiced on his own with a toy wanting it to be good to Shiro. Apparently his practiced had paid off as Shiro’s grip in his hair tightened as he groaned loudly as Lance bobbed his head, tracing veins on the underside of Shiro’s thick cock, sucking hard and swallowing the pre-cum that was beading up. Lance groaned at the taste of Shiro and licked up and down the sides of Shiro’s cock. 

“You’re so good at this, your mouth is perfect.” Shiro groaned out praises. 

“I practiced on a toy, I wanted to make you happy.” Lance explained as he took Shiro’s balls into his mouth, sucking and teasing them with his tongue. 

“You did, did you? You are amazing love, so amazing and all mine.” Shiro groaned out, dropping his head back between his shoulders. 

“Yours Master.” Lance agreed, heat flowing through his body at their exchanged words. Lance spent a bit longer sucking and licking at Shiro’s cock, loving the feel of it in his mouth. Shiro pulled his cock out of Lance’s mouth; Lance’s lips were red, stretched and slick with spit and pre-cum. 

“As much as I would love to fill your mouth with my cum, I rather cover your pretty face with it.” Shiro purred as he quickly jerked himself off, it didn’t take much and soon ropes of cum were decorating Lance’s face. Lance gasped at the dripping sensation of Shiro’s cum on his face, licking his lips groaning at the stronger taste of Shiro. Shiro relaxed his hold on Lance’s face and used both hands to tuck himself back into his pants. 

“I’m not done with you yet love.” Shiro promised as he unstrapped Lance from the bench. Shiro easily carried the younger man over to the bed where he gently laid him down in the middle.

“I’m going to restrain your arms and legs, just relax.” Shiro explained as he tugged at the chain connected the nipple clamps and collar, making Lance gasp loudly and wiggle on the bed. Shiro attached the leather cuffs to Lance’s wrists and ankles that were chained to the four corners of the bed, keeping Lance spread-eagle on the bed. 

“Like we discussed, I’m going to put this blindfold on you now. Don’t worry I’ve got you.” Shiro promised pressing a gentle kiss to Lance’s lips before he slipped the silk black blindfold over Lance’s eyes. Shiro leaned back to take in the sight for a moment while he retrieved what he needed next. 

Lance gasped loudly, body jerking in their restraints as something ice cold slid down his chest and stomach, resting in his bellybutton. He shivered as a warm tongue followed the path of melting water before the ice cube was swirled around his bellybutton. 

Lance wiggled and whimpered at the next cool touches of ice cubes as Shiro dragged them over every pat of his body, licking down the watery trail the ice left in its wake. The contrast between ice cold and Shiro’s warm tongue was driving Lance insane and the fact he couldn’t see where the ice would land next wasn’t helping. 

“You have no idea what you are doing to me Lance.” Shiro rumbled close to Lance’s ear and Lance shiver and mewled as Shiro slid another piece of ice ran down his stomach. 

“I know you want to come pet, would you like to come together?” Shiro asked lovingly.

“Yes Master.” Lance tried not to sound too much like he was begging, but he needed release, that damn cock cage was very good at it’s job. 

“You deserve that today.” Shiro pressed a kiss to Lance’s jawline before licking away the last bit of the melting ice. Shiro let Lance’s ankles go and wrapped them around his strong trim waist. 

“The lights are low, so your eyes won’t hurt.” Shiro said as he slowly pulled the blindfold up and off. Shiro smiled down at Lance seeing his dark eyes hazy, Shiro reached down and unlatched the cock cage, easing it off Lance’s weeping cock. Shiro pulled his hard again cock from his pants, he pressed their hips towards and wrapped his large hand around both his and Lance’s erections. He stroked them together, jerking his hips upwards to give them both friction. Lance was thrashing in the remaining restraints, body arching and words babbling out of his wide-open mouth. 

“Come for me Lance.” Shiro growled and watched as Lance screamed out, body shaking as his release poured out of him covering his stomach and Shiro’s cock. Urged on by Lance’s orgasm Shiro groaned out his sub’s name as he came, his own cum mixing with Lance’s. 

Shiro took some time to collect himself from his own orgasm because Lance was surfing his subspace. Shiro quickly moped the two of them up before kissing every inch of Lance’s body and undid the final leather cuffs and eased the nipple clamps off of his red nipples, which Shiro soothed with his tongue and kisses. He pulled Lance onto his chest so he could mingle their legs together and he could watch as Lance enjoyed his headspace. His sub was beautiful like this, beautiful at any point really and he was so glad he had found Lance. 

Tomorrow he however had a new student to tutor, apparently this student was rebellious and didn’t take well to orders, well Shiro hummed softly this would be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Lance hummed as he entered Shiro’s flat using one of the two key’s that Shiro had given him a while ago, it was hard to believe he and Shiro had been together for over a year now. 

Lance loved every minute of it, not just the Dom/sub stuff, he loved curling up with Shiro watching a movie, reading, studying, talking about anything and everything and even cooking together. 

When Lance had first told Shiro he loved him, Shiro had fucked him so hard he could feel Shiro inside of him for days afterwards, it was the best thing ever. 

“Welcome back love.” Shiro was leaning against the doorway that led to the room; he was already clad in his leather pants, a riding crop dangling from his fingers. 

“Hey Sensei.” Lance bounced over to Shiro, the two kissed happily while Shiro’s free hand slid down to grope Lance’s ass making his sub hum happily. 

“You wore it all day didn’t you?” Shiro asked sounding pleased.

“Of course I did Sensei.” Lance hummed. 

“I thought I saw you squirming in your seat today.” Shiro laughed softly as he tugged at the belt loops on Lance’s jeans before towing him towards their bedroom. 

“I want to prepare you in here for today.” Shiro decided and Lance nodded before stripping out of his clothes. 

“Yes Sensei.” Lance agreed folding them on the dresser before standing still, hands held behind his back as Shiro inspected him, dragging the tip of the crop along his skin. 

“Are you still comfortable?” Shiro asked concerned, tracing the leather of the straps that were holding a decent size plug up his ass from where Shiro had fingered him open that morning in the shower while a cock ring was seated around the base of his cock. 

“Yes Sensei.” Lance nodded his head as Shiro hummed picking up Lance’s collar and locking it with practiced ease, teasing Lance’s nipples with his fingertips so he could attach the nipple clamps making Lance sigh at the familiar sensations, this was is what he wore at the start of their scenes together now, without these on him he felt naked. 

“I have a surprise for you, come.” Shiro laced their fingers together, tugging Lance out of their bedroom back to the room. 

Lance felt his cock twitch in the cock ring and mouth go dry at the sight before him. Keith Kogane, one of his friends, teammates and Shiro’s other student of 4 months was naked, arms strung up above his head to giant X cross while his ankles were attached to the bottom. Fitted between his teeth was a bit gag and eyes confused as he made a muffled noise when he spotted Lance beside Shiro and what he was wearing. 

“Why is Keith here Sensei?” Lance looked at Shiro, who placed a hand on the back of his neck. Lance almost melted at the gentle touch, but it was strong enough to keep him upright, his knees did buckle a bit and Shiro pressed a kiss to his lips. 

“He came here before you got home. I forgot to lock this room after last night and he wondered in when my back was turned.” Shiro explained in that soft tone of his. 

“What was his reaction Sensei?” Lance wanted to know what made Shiro sting Keith up that like, he didn’t even let him suck him off until a contract was drawn up. 

“He accused me of forcing you into this, that you were doing all of this against your will, that you didn’t want me, this, us. I couldn’t let that stand Lance you know I couldn’t. I made the cuffs loose enough that if he really wanted to get away, he would have already. Hell he would have fought against me when I first put him there. I decided to show him, so far he’s been rebellious, he’s never been was good at taking orders… I think it’s time we change that, don’t you?” Shiro hummed as he trailed his fingers over Lance’s chest, tugging the chain-making Lance groan softly. 

“Yes Master.” Lance agreed in a breathless moan, ignoring the noise Keith made against the bit gag. 

“You know I dislike doing things without a contract first, but this time I’m sure we can make an exception.” Shiro said as he tugged Lance over to where Keith was by the front of Lance’s collar. Lance dropped to his knees in front of Keith’s groin, cock already standing erect. 

“Go on love.” Shiro encouraged, hand resting on Lance’s head briefly before adjusted his grip on the crop he had yet to put down. Lance dove forward, taking Keith’s cock into his mouth sucking lightly at the flesh hearing Keith gasp behind the gag. Shiro watched as Keith slowly fell apart to under Lance’s rather talented mouth and tongue. Shiro traced Keith’s nipples with the crop before slapping it against them making Keith buck into Lance’s mouth but brunet kept sucking as he’s taken more from Shiro. 

“I’m going to tell you what is actually happening here. Lance is mine; he’s my lover, my pet and my sub. I am his; I am his lover and his Dom. We have been together for a long time and I put an out in his contract if he ever wants to leave or stop this side of our relationship he can.” Shiro explained, smacking the crop against Keith’s skin smirking at the small red marks left in its wake while Lance started in on Keith’s balls and slit, which was leaking pre-cum. 

“I’m going to take this gag out and I want to hear what you have to say now.” Shiro put the crop down so he could ease the bit gag out of Keith’s mouth. Keith coughed a few times before giving Shiro a confused look before looking down at his friend who was happily sucking his cock.

“Lance, Lance, hey.” Keith bit back a few groans. 

“Keith.” Lance looked up at him, resting his cheek on Keith’s thigh, giving his cock kitten licks. 

“Are you really doing this because you want to?” Keith asked softly. 

“Yes I am Keith, I love Shiro.” Lance confirmed. “I can tell how much you like this Keith, just follow Shiro’s orders and you’ll feel so amazing.” 

“I don’t do orders.” Keith refused and Lance gave a small sigh, pressing a kiss to the head of Keith’s cock before he rose back up to his feet and Shiro placed his hand on the back of Lance’s neck. 

“Then we better give him his punishment.” Shiro said, rubbing his thumb at the exposed skin above Lance’s collar. 

“Yes Master.” Lance purred, he waited until Shiro placed a cock cage in his hands. Lance knelt down and flicked the latches on the cage, keeping Keith’s cock restrained until he was allowed to come. Lance stepped back ignoring the soft groans and cruses from Keith to watch the show of Shiro taking Keith off the cross, but he kept a firm grip on his wrists. 

“Up you go.” Shiro helped Keith up onto the padded spanking bench. Shiro kept a strong arm around Keith’s waist holding him down while Lance hurried to strap Keith’s wrists, elbows, knees and ankles to the smaller padded benches below the main one he was lying face down on now. Keith strained against the straps but gave up seeing how they were holding strong. 

Shiro handed Lance another gag, one that Lance has come to know as ‘in and out gag’ it had a hole that a toy could be pushed in and out of while keeping his lips parted wide. Lance knelt in front of Keith’s head as Shiro lifted up Keith’s head and Lance put the gag into place, gently stroking Keith’s cheek. 

“You’ll enjoy this soon I promise, you want this so soon I promise Keith.” Lance promised as he pulled away to stand beside Shiro. 

“I want you to do the honours, tell him my rules while I keep his mouth busy.” Shiro pressed a leather-handled flogger into Lance’s hand. 

“Yes Master.” Lance felt honoured at the trust his Dom was putting in him. He gave a few testing flicks getting the feel for it before he took his position behind Keith’s propped up ass and brought it down against his smooth skin making Keith cry out and jerk forward.

“The moment that you enter this room, you are Shiro’s. You are not Keith Kogane; you are whatever Shiro deems you are. You will only call Shiro Master, Sensei or Sir. Once inside you will strip and kneel by the door, head down and palms facing up on your thighs, you will follow Shiro’s orders and you will work to please not only Shiro, but yourself as well. If you can’t handle something you can use your safe word or safe movement, Shiro does not want to hurt you he wants to make you happy and feel good.” Lance explained as he gave Keith’s ass and upper thighs a few hits with the flogger while Shiro looked on in approval before selecting a medium sized dildo that he knew would fit into the gag. Shiro knelt in front of Keith’s head whom looked up with a slightly hazy look in his eyes and Shiro smiled, he knew that Keith would bow to pleasure like this, orders like this just like Lance did. He pushed the head of the dildo into the hole and smiled when it slid into Keith’s mouth easily, it seemed he was taking Lance’s words to heart. Shiro slowly slid the toy in and out of the hole, sometime going in as far as he could go until Keith gagged and he pulled back and each time he let it stay at the back of Keith’s throat a bit longer each time. 

Shiro let it rest on Keith’s tongue as he moved around to wrap his arms around Lance in a hug; Lance stopped using the flogger and leaned into Shiro’s embrace. 

“You did so well pet.” Shiro praised as he took in the marks on Keith’s ass and thighs seeing how Keith was rubbing against the bench trying to get some sort of friction even with the cock cage. 

“Time for the next event, Lance get him ready.” Shiro purred before moving over to the drawer, showing Lance the next item he was going to use. Lance smiled before he rubbed some cream on Keith’s ass and thighs knowing it would help in the long run. Lance moved to unstrap Keith from the bench, kissing the abused skin from where Keith rubbed against the straps, listening to the muffled whimpers and Keith gasped for air when Lance removed the gag and dildo. 

“How are you feeling Keith?” Lance took Keith’s head in between his hands as he helped him sit upright. 

“G-Good, surprisingly good.” Keith swallowed hard looking confused.

“I know what you’re feeling Keith, it feels so good once you give into it completely. Trust Shiro and trust me. We won’t let you fall.” Lance pressed their foreheads together and felt Keith relax against his touch. 

“Well I was prepared to use this on you Keith while Lance rode me, but if you don’t want it…” Shiro drew their attention to him and the dildo that was attached to a rubber cock ring by a long strap. 

“No… No. I want that… Can I watch?” Keith asked in a soft, unsure voice. 

“You’ve come so far so fast Keith.” Shiro crooned as Lance helped Keith off the bench and to kneel on a kneeling mat by the armchair across from the bed. 

“He wanted this for a while Master.” Lance said softly as he spread Keith’s legs apart before slowly sliding the cock cage off of Keith’s weeping erection letting Keith sigh in relief. 

“I-I have, just haven’t trusted anyone enough to order me around.” Keith admitted as Lance stroked his cheek while Shiro knelt next to him, listening attentively. 

“You can trust us Keith, I try my best to make my sub’s feel safe wherever we are. In this room you are mine like Lance said, there is no pressure you just have to let me take charge of everything.” Shiro carded his fingers through Keith’s messy hair. 

“I know… I’m sorry for what I said before, I had no idea it would be like well like this.” Keith ducked his head, blush on his cheeks. 

“Not a lot of people expect it, 50 Shades of Grey has warped what people think Dom/sub relationships truly are. There should be no emotional or physical abuse, pairings that aren’t in 24/7 relationships don’t get possessive when their partners are out in the world.” Shiro chuckled, as Keith’s blush increased. 

“Now, are you sure you wish to continue?” Shiro asked honestly looking out for Keith. 

“Yes, yes please…Sir.” Keith met Shiro’s eyes and a beaming smile crossed Shiro’s face and he leaned down to press their lips together gently, when Shiro pulled back Keith looked more dazed than before and he seemed to be radiating happiness.

“Lean on Lance then darling.” Shiro ran his hand down Keith’s spine; Keith bit his lower lip before leaning forward clutching at Lance for support while Shiro slowly pushed the dildo into his ass, giving him time to adjust to every inch while he stretched the rubber cock over Keith’s cock, settling it around the base making Keith whimper and arch his back as the dildo bottomed out, the strap keeping the two toys in place on his body. 

“How does that feel darling?” Shiro asked placing small kisses along Keith’s shoulders. 

“So, ah, so good Sir.” Keith shivered at the loving touch and Lance smiled knowing what Keith was feeling. 

“Will you be comfortable kneeling here?” Shiro asked as he rose to his feet.

“Yes Sir.” Keith licked his lips as Lance eased him into a relaxed kneeling position, gasping at the new angle the dildo inside of him. 

“Good boy.” Shiro praised as he helped Lance to his feet, dragging him in for a heated kiss. Lance gripped Shiro’s shoulders as he moaned happily into Shiro’s mouth; Shiro towed him backwards over to the bed. Shiro adjusted himself so he was leaning against the headboard, legs spread wide and he was pulling himself out of his leather pants. Lance heard Keith give a quiet groan at the size and girth of Shiro and Lance agreed with him. 

At Shiro’s nod, Lance unlatched the leather straps that were holding the plug and cock ring on his body. He arched his back, balancing on his knees as he eased the plug out of his ass and the ring off of his cock that sprung up to hit against his stomach. Lance silently puffed out his chest when he heard both Keith and Shiro groan at the sight of him like this, Lance straddled Shiro’s thighs after watching Shiro slick his cock up with lube. They had both gotten tested and went over this before they agreed that Shiro would fuck him without a condom and could come inside of him, sometimes even plug him up with his cum still inside of him. 

Lance lowered himself down onto Shiro’s hardness, head dropping back mouth slack as he felt Shiro thickness fill him up. Shiro gripped his hips and gave a small roll of his hips once he was fully inside of Lance’s tight but prepped hole. 

Shiro licked his lips as he thrusted his hips up, bouncing Lance up before Lance took the hint and started to bounce up and down on Shiro’s cock with all the strength he had in his lower body, he ignored the burning in his thighs as he rocked himself back and forward and bounced up and down on Shiro with need groaning louder when Shiro brought his hand down on Lance’s firm ass a few times knowing how much Lance liked it. 

Shiro’s hand wrapped around his leaking erection and with one hard jerk, Lance was screaming as he whited out for a moment, his insides squeezing around Shiro so hard that Shiro had his orgasm as well, having to had hold off for the whole time. Lance moaned as he felt Shiro fill him up to the brim and allowed Shiro to roll his hips a few times letting Lance’s walls milk him of all his cum. 

Shiro turned the two of them on their sides, rubbing circles on Lance’s thighs, waiting until Lance was more coherent.

“Love?” Shiro asked seeing Lance’s eyes clear slightly. 

“Hmm?” Lance hummed. 

“Do you want a plug today?” Shiro asked taking Lance’s needs into consideration. 

“No Master, not today.” Lance decided and Shiro kissed him softly. 

“Okay love, will you be okay? I need to go to Keith.” Shiro said and Lance’s eyes looked across the room to see Keith kneeling still, face bright red and he was breathing heavily though his open mouth. 

“I’ll be okay Master, go to Keith. Just come back after.” Lance nodded his agreement and sighed happily when Shiro bundled him up in his favorite blanket and slid a pillow into his arms so Lance (who was a cuddle monster) had something to hold onto. 

“Yes Sir.” Shiro said teasingly as he moved across the room to kneel in front of Keith, tracing the heated cheek. 

“Don’t worry darling, I’m here to help you with this since you’ve been such a good boy for both of us.” Shiro promised as he cupped his hand over Keith’s captured cock. Keith groaned as his hips rocked up into the touch making Shiro chuckle slightly. Shiro reached down, stretched the rubber cock ring out and he lifted it off of Keith’s cock watching as his pre-cum trickled down the sides and over his balls. Shiro reached around so pull the dildo out a bit before pushing it back in.

“I want you to hold onto me Keith and come whenever you need to.” Shiro ordered and right away Keith curled his hands around Shiro’s shoulders, hanging on for dear life as Shiro pushed the toy deeper into him, brushing against his prostate. Keith let out a loud cry, body trembling and arching against Shiro’s arm that was strong around his waist. Shiro felt Keith’s release hit his stomach but he didn’t care, he just helped Keith ride out his orgasm. 

Shiro gently removed the toy and swept Keith up into his arm, carrying him over to the bed, tucking him under the blanket next to Lance, Keith was enjoyed his first subspace with Shiro and Shiro felt his cock give a little twitch at the sight of Lance and Keith curling towards each other, both enjoying their subspaces. Shiro carded his fingers through both their hair and he smiled as he thought back to how well Lance did with Keith and how well Keith did in trusting them. Shiro had a feeling Keith would be a good third to him and Lance a week after he met him. 

Shiro did love being a tutor.


	5. Chapter 5

“Remember, if you get uncomfortable or someone does or says something that you do not like you are allowed to verbally defend yourself, otherwise come to me or use your safe word and we will leave no questions ask, am I understood?” Shiro asked, as he looked his sub’s over in the small, private room that they had been shown into to prepare before entering the club.

“Yes Master.” Lance said with a small smile, he had the chastity belt wrapped around his hips, cock ring and butt plug firmly held in place underneath a pair of short leather boy shorts. While his nipples were connected to his usual clamps that were attached to his leather collar that had a blue leash clipped to the front, the end of it wrapped around Shiro’s right hand.

“Yes Sir.” Keith said ducking his head, still shy about everything but Shiro could tell by the way his cock was twitching in his daisy duke jean shorts, straining against the same chastity belt that Lance had on, that Keith was excited for this. Keith’s collar was the same as Lance’s but in a deeper shade of red and the leash that was in Shiro’s left hand was bright red.

“Alright, let’s go.” Shiro nodded, pulling the two of them in for a tender kiss. He was wearing a loose white dress shirt, a few of the buttons unbuttoned and his usual leather pants paired with combat boots.

Shiro opened the door to the main area of the BDSM club and tugged on his sub’s leashes as he walked forward. Instantly they were bombarded with incense, loud music and fog rolled around their feet. Shiro moved through the club with ease, feeling Keith all but plastering his body to his back, looking around unsure while Lance walked with confidence he had come here a few times with Shiro so he wasn’t as taken back.

Shiro found a comfortable chair that he usually used when he wanted to watch and settled there, his subs stood in front of him their heads bowed down out of respect.

“Anything catch your eye?” Shiro asked curious to see what Keith would choose to do, he had made sure the chair he chose had two kneeling mats by it.

“May I go dance Master?” Lance asked, licking his lips.

“Of course love.” Shiro agreed and wrapped the leash around Lance’s neck, giving his firm ass a swat as Lance moved towards the dance floor and mess of bodies, but he made sure to stay area’s he could still see Shiro.

“…May I stay here for now Sir?” Keith asked just loud enough to be heard over the music.

“Come.” Shiro smiled, pleased that Keith had chosen to stay with him for now, perhaps another time he would be able to watch his sub’s grind and dance against each other. However for now this was very pleasing as Keith got comfortable on one of the mats, one arm gently looping around one of Shiro’s strong calf’s to ground himself, resting his cheek against Shiro’s thigh as he watched the club goers move about, purring low in his chest as Shiro threaded his fingers through his dark hair. Keith found his eyes drawn to Lance, watching as the tanned skin man gyrate and grind against the bodies that were pressed up against him looking very much in his element.

“He looks amazing doesn’t he? Sometimes I imagine going over there and fucking him raw in the middle of a circle of dancers who are getting off at the sight but never being allowed to touch what is mine. Perhaps I would allow him to suck you off at the same time.” Shiro told Keith, Keith shivered at the mental images of what he described and felt his cock straining valiantly against the cock ring.

“Aren’t you worried that someone might get too close to Lance?” Keith asked cautiously.

“No, Lance can handle himself, see.” Shiro jerked his chin at Lance who was growling something lowly at a Dom who had gotten too close to his nipple clamps, his collar glinting in the strobe lights. Lance finished saying his piece and walked back towards them, hips swaying alluringly. Lance unwound the leash from his neck and held it up for Shiro to take. Shiro gripped it tightly using it to pull Lance down into a heated, obviously possessive kiss. Lance groaned into the kiss as Shiro tugged on the nipple clamps chain, Lance all but fell to his knees on Shiro’s free side when they broke the kiss.

He pressed his forehead to Shiro’s kneecap, Shiro’s free hand going into his hair on reflex as Shiro shot the Dom who had annoyed Lance a smirk. The Dom huffed and disappeared into the crowd. Keith reached over and laced his and Lance’s fingers together getting a smile from the brunet. Keith licked his lips absently as his gaze landed on a female Domme that had her male sub’s head between her legs; she was jerking her hips up against his face with pleased sounds. Keith gasped as Shiro tugged on his leash, tilting his head up to look at his Dom.

“Would you like to suck my cock?” Shiro asked clearly seeing what Keith had been looking at and Lance was always eager for it.

“Oh yes Master.” Lance purred, nuzzling Shiro’s thigh.

“Yes Sir.” Keith said a blush adorning his cheeks.

“My good boys.” Shiro crooned with a smile on his face as he pulled his half hard erection out of his pants in a familiar movement spreading his legs wide so both his sub’s fit between his limbs. Lance all but pounced onto the exposed cock, lips wrapping around the head sucking happily.

Keith hesitantly licked and kissed Shiro’s balls, giving the hard flesh kitten licks still getting used to sucking Shiro off as he was more reserved than Lance was but Shiro was sure that would disappear soon enough. Lance moved off the head of Shiro’s cock and started to mouth and lick up and down the side of Shiro’s cock while Keith copied his actions on the other side of Shiro.

Shiro groaned, grip tightening in his sub’s hair as two warm, wet mouths worked him over, one was more talented and took time in lapping at the pre-cum that was starting to well up and poke his tongue at the slit there. He knew without looking that was Lance while Keith was the mouth that was taking both his balls into his mouth, sucking and lavishing them with his tongue. Shiro couldn’t ask for better sub’s as he slowly jerked his hips forward, both moving with him, meeting for messy kisses every so often around his cock. Shiro glanced up to see a small group of club goer had gathered, some were staring with lust while others had their sub’s on their knees for them and some where jerking their sub’s off.

Shiro liked showing off his beautiful boys but they were his and he growled possessively and Lance took him down to the root, swallowing and sucking in a way that he had perfected. Shiro was arching, groaning loud above the music as he came, just as Lance pulled back so his cum covered his and Keith’s faces, marking them as his. Shiro smiled at Lance who had the cheek to wink knowing what he did and Shiro loved him more for it. Keith took the chance to clean Shiro’s cock off and Lance tucked their Dom’s cock back into his pants before the two rested waiting for their next orders, ignoring their own painful erections. The crowd disappeared now that the show was over and Shiro was glad for it.

“You both did so well, now what do you say we get out of here and I’ll give you a reward?” Shiro asked tugging on their leashes as he stood up.

“Yes Master.” Lance smiled excitement in his voice.

“Yes Sir.” Keith agreed, hand coming up to rub at the drying cum on his face before dropping it ducking his head.

“Come on, let’s get you two cleaned up first.” Shiro said pulling his sub’s to their feet. He led them into the restroom and took time to cleanse their faces, lying soft kisses over their faces as he did. Once their faces were cleaned and they had been covered in kisses Shiro led them through the club again. They entered the same room they had been in before and Shiro just draped their large coats over their bodies not wanting to truss them up the way he liked them when they got back home. He did made sure their leashes were hidden, but he gripped their hands and with his head held high walked through the streets with his subs at his sides.

~~/~~

Shiro was seated only in his leather pants in his armchair watching the now naked (minus the chastity belts around their lower bodies and collars (and nipple clamps for Lance) around their necks) men making out, hands and mouths roaming over each other’s bodies. Lance grinned wolfishly as he pressed against the plug in Keith making the other man gasp and shudder in Lance’s arms. Shiro hummed his approval as Lance pushed Keith down onto his back, kissing down his pale stomach, lapping at the tip of Keith’s cock. Keith’s hips squirmed and gasps fell from his open mouth, cheeks heating up.

“You both did so well tonight, I’m really proud of you.” Shiro said as stood from his chair, walking over to the bed trailing his fingers down Lance’s spine Lance automatically shivered under the feather light touches, looking up at Shiro from his place between Keith’s legs. Shiro cupped his cheek and stared at him as he spoke to Keith.

“Lance is going to ride you Keith, as your reward. However you cannot take your belt off, only Lance can and you will not be allowed to touch him.” Shiro explained what was going to happen next as he unlocked the chastity belt that Lance was wearing, easing the cock ring and plug off and out of Lance making him gasp and clutch at the older man’s shoulders. Keith could only watch as the large plug slid free from Lance making his cock strain against the ring and need overcame him. Shiro had never let him fuck Lance, it was usually the other way around and so it truly was a reward.

Lance pushed Keith down flat onto the bed, hand staying on splayed on his toned chest as Lance positioned himself above Keith’s erection, hole clenching at air practically begging to be filled again. Lance impaled himself onto Keith’s cock, both of them practically screaming at the sensations. Shiro watched as their faces and bodies showed the pleasure they were feeling from Lance’s movements. Lance wasn’t wasting time as he rocked himself on Keith’s cock with the clear intent of using Keith as much as he was allowed.

Shiro was content to watch Lance ride Keith like he was born to do it, after all by now it may have well been. Shiro selected a flogger before the wall before returning to the bed and slowly running the numerous tips of it over Lance’s back, shoulders, chest, thighs before finally bringing it down on Lance’s ass making him whimper and increase the speed and force behind his movements atop of Keith. Shiro brought the flogger down on Lance’s ass a few more times before Lance was a gasping, begging mess his cock spurting more and more pre-cum. Keith was clutching at the headboard above his head, still following Shiro’s order of not touching Lance, but Shiro could see how his arms were shaking.

“Go on Lance, come with Keith’s cock in your ass, it’s the only way you can come now isn’t it? With something to fill up your greedy hole?” Shiro cooed, bringing the flogger down one final time with more strength in it. Lance cried out in pleasure, eyes rolling up into his head as he slammed himself down hard onto Keith, his release spraying up his stomach, chest and hitting the underside of his chin. Shiro dropped the flogger and caught Lance as he fell backwards, pressing a kiss to Lance’s mouth gently making Lance sigh as Shiro gently lifted him off of Keith’s weeping erection and placed him on his back, legs spread wide but relaxed.

“Use your tongue to keep him open.” Shiro ordered Keith who scurried up on the bed to comply.

“Yes Sir.” Keith dove into Lance’s gapping hole with his lips and tongue making lewd noises as he tongued him; Lance was mewling at the touches at his sensitive rim. Shiro nodded to himself at the sight, Lance’s hands gripping Keith’s head on reflex.

Shiro pulled open the drawer and gazed over the range of toys before making his selection. He grabbed a new bottle of lube and used it to lube up the toy before approaching the bed where Keith had Lance writhing under his tongue. Shiro touched Keith’s shoulder and the younger man gave Lance’s hole one last lick before rising up to rest on his heels, eyes dark with lust at the sight of the toy Shiro held.

Lance spread his legs wider, knees bending offering his hole to his Dom, Shiro gripped one of Lance’s trembling thighs before he easily slid one side of the purple double ended dildo into Lance making him groan, head falling back onto the bed.

Lance let out a keen when the head of the dildo rested against his prostate. Shiro let the dildo rest there before turning his attention to Keith, running his hands over his cock, brushing his thumb over the head making Keith arch towards him with a whine.

“Do you want to come now or later?” Shiro asked, keeping his voice smooth.

“…Later Sir.” Keith said after a pause, face flushed.

“Good boy.” Shiro crooned rewarding him with a kiss making Keith melt slightly under his Dom’s attention. Shiro patted Keith’s flank in a way that Keith was familiar with during his training period.

Keith was now on his knees face pressed against the bed, presenting his ass to his Dom. Shiro groped the firm ass cheeks for a moment or two, trying to decide whose ass he liked better and silently decided that Lance’s was his favorite, more so when it was covered in red marks and stuffed open on a toy or his cock. Keith’s ass was pleasing to look at however and was very tempting to spank but he knew that Keith didn’t like it the way Lance did. Shiro broke from his musings and let his fingers remove the chastity belt, easing the plug and cock ring off of Keith’s hyper sensitive body and Shiro kissed Keith’s shoulder in praise for not coming right then and there, he did have better control than Lance did, but that would change over time.

Shiro positioned Keith into the same position Lance was in before taking his time to lube up the remaining end of the double ended dildo making Lance’s breathing hitch as it moved the side that was inside of him. Keith held his legs open and groaned openly as Shiro pushed the dildo inside of him as well. Shiro pulled one of their legs over the other man’s hips, pressing them close as they could go their erect cocks rubbing against each other.

“Now get yourselves off.” Shiro ordered as he leaned back to enjoy the show. Lance made the first move; he basically humped against Keith rocking the toy in and out of each other. Keith swore in a breathy moan and bucked up against Lance. It took a few moments for the two to get a rhythm going, but soon the two sub’s were groaning openly as they grinded and humped against each other, cocks sliding against each other as Lance curled his fingers around both of their erections, stroking in time with their thrusting.

Shiro had pulled himself out and was slowly stroking himself as the two went at it eagerly in front of him, bodies flush in pleasure and unrestrained debauchery. Keith unsurprisingly came first, yelling out loudly as he came over his and Lance’s stomachs and Lance’s hand, but Keith kept humping against the toy in both of them. Lance fell over the edge in a few moments later spurred on by Keith’s orgasm. The two slumped against each other as they rode out their orgasms together. Shiro smirked; he was so fucking lucky his subs were so beautiful and perfect.

Shiro eased Lance off the toy first, pulling him against his chest his hand tugging at the nipple clamps getting a soft mewl at the attention on his chest while Keith was slowly rolling his hips down on the end of the toy that was still inside of him.

“Do you want to be full before your plug love?” Shiro asked curiously.

“Y-Yes please Master.” Lance whimpered at the idea and the feeling of Shiro’s erection against his ass.

“Keep yourself occupied with that toy.” Shiro ordered Keith.

“Yes Sir.” Keith leaned back and took the toy in his hands and started to move it in and out of him, but his eyes stayed trained on Shiro and Lance.

Shiro wrapped an arm around Lance’s waist and eased him down onto his erection, both groaning as Lance slid down so smoothly. Shiro rocked him hips upwards a few times before he let out a low growl and actively started to pull Lance down onto his cock as he thrusted himself upwards.

Lance gasped and babbled as he clawed slightly at the arm around his waist as Shiro used him like a toy and it only made Lance’s cock twitch giving a go at being aroused again but he was worn out. Shiro was biting at his clavicle as his hips stuttered in their steady thrusting and Lance gasped, eyes rolling up into his head, as his insides were flooded with warmth, knowing that Shiro had just come inside of him.

Shiro pressed a kiss to the skin behind Lance’s ear before moved Lance onto his hands and knees while still inside of him. With one hand Shiro dragged Lance’s belt closer and unattached the butt plug, with a swift move Shiro pulled himself out of Lance’s fucked open hole and pushed the plug into him. Lance’s arms gave out and he collapsed onto the mattress breathing heavily, body covered in cum and sweat.

Shiro muttered soothing words to Lance as he rolled him onto his back and settled him on the mountain of pillows at the head of the bed. Lance smiled up at Shiro with a blissed out look on his face and Shiro smiled back glad to see Lance so deep in his subspace.

Shiro turned his attention to Keith who was fucking himself harder on the dildo, his cock already standing at attention again.

“You liked seeing me fuck Lance like that, didn’t you?” Shiro asked as he crawled over to Keith, taking the dildo into his own hands to twist it inside of Keith.

Keith groaned, fingers scrambling at the sheets for purchase, he let out a disappointed whine when Shiro removed the toy completely tossing it aside.

“Do you want me to fill you with my cum? Do you want to be plugged up with my cum like Lance? Do you want to come to my class, knowing that my cum is inside of you? I bet you would like that, Lance sure does. He gets off on it; he would bend over and let me take him in front of the whole class if I just asked. Not that I ever would, seeing you both like this is for me only.” Shiro grinned as he pushed three of his fingers into Keith’s hole, carelessly stretching them wide making Keith buck into the touch as his cock twitched at Shiro’s words, pre-cum leaking down his shaft.

“Oh I see you like that, I knew you would.” Shiro said smugly as he stroked his own cock with his free hand feeling it filling up again, not that surprisingly his subs had that affect on him.

“On your hands and knees, come on now.” Shiro ordered, slapping Keith’s flank. Keith hurried to comply and he barely was settled on his hands and knees before he yelped in pleasure and surprise as Shiro rammed himself into his stretched hole. Shiro gripped Keith’s hips and opposite shoulder tightly, using his hold to pull Keith back onto his cock as he rammed himself deeper into the tight, hot hole with abandon, knowing that Keith liked it rough, he wanted to feel it. Keith was feeling it if his screams of pleasure were anything to go by.

“Please Sir, please fill me up with your cum!” Keith turned his head around to look at his Dom pleading and who was Shiro to say no to that? Shiro felt himself throbbing inside of Keith and with one last hard, brutal thrust into Keith; pressing against his subs prostate he came hard flooding Keith with his cum setting off of Keith’s second orgasm. The two stayed locked together as Shiro rocked shallowly into Keith helping both of them ride out their orgasms.

Shiro unattached the plug on Keith’s belt and did the same move he did with Lance and soon Keith was plugged up with his cum like Lance was. Shiro moved Keith up onto the pillows next to Lance as Keith floated in his own subspace; he took time in cleaning them both up before sliding in between his subs who instantly curled up under his arms, heads resting on his chest their breath mingling together. He stroked both their hair soothingly as he enjoyed his own headspace and the fact that both his subs were going to be full of him for the rest of the weekend if he had a say in it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith on a fucking machine asked by ‘noxiousSanctity’
> 
> ‘Klancetrash’ asked for Lance using his safe word

“How does they feel?” Lance asked curious as he finished fixing nipple clamps to Keith’s dusky nipples, the other sub shivering at the different sensations but he could see why Lance liked wearing them all the time. 

“Good.” Keith licked his lips, moaning softly when Lance gave the chain connecting the clamps a soft tug. 

“You look great.” Shiro ran his hand through Keith’s hair getting a small smile in return. 

“You’ve come so far in such a short time.” Shiro praised as he ran the tip of the crop down Keith’s chest watching as Keith shudder under the teasing touch. 

“However I’m disappointed.” Shiro sighed as he moved away, kneeling down behind Lance pulling the tanned man against his chest, wrapping a strong arm around Lance’s waist holding him in place. 

“Master?” Lance asked as Keith’s eyes pointed downwards knowing full well what Shiro was talking about. 

“He got himself off in the bathroom after my class.” Shiro explained more for Lance’s benefit. “I just want to know why.”

“…Seeing you up there talking and remembering how you talked about taking Lance in front of the class got me so hard it hurt Sir. I didn’t want to bother you and I didn’t want to disobey you, but it hurt so much and I’m sorry Sir it won’t happen again.” Keith sounded choked up as he explained, gripping his thighs, as he looked down ashamed. 

“Keith.” Lance whispered, licking his lips.

“I’m glad you told me the truth Keith and I understand why you did it, but it doesn’t change the fact that you disobeyed my orders. You should be glad I came into the bathroom when I did. Someone else might have walked in on something that isn’t meant for him or her.” Shiro explained in a soft, kind voice. 

“Yes Sir.” Keith’s voice was shaky, he remembered being punished the first time he had come into this room and he wasn’t excited for a repeat of that. 

“He’s going to get the same punishment as you Lance.” Shiro told Lance who nodded in understanding, lips turned downwards at the reminder of his punishment. 

“I did the same thing as you did Keith.” Lance confided Keith in, reaching over to squeeze Keith’s wrist in comfort. 

“What is my punishment Sir?” Keith asked, eyes now trained on where Lance’s hand was latched onto his wrist and he took comfort from their contact. 

“I know how much you don’t like being spanked and this is the first time you broke my rules so you’ll get the machine and I won’t be touching you until I decide you’ve been punished enough.” Shiro explained as he selected a decent sized dildo, knowing Keith’s eyes were tracing his every move as he attached it to the Sybian and lubing the toy up. 

“It looks much worse than it actually is.” Lance assured Keith as the two got to their feet Keith clutching his hand as he stared at the machine. 

“It’s when Master doesn’t touch you no matter what you say is the real punishment.” Lance helped Keith straddle the machine while Shiro eased the plug out of Keith’s stretched hole. 

“You know your limits Keith, use your safe word if it gets too much.” Shiro held onto Keith’s hips and waited until he got a nod of agreement. Together Lance and Shiro helped Keith settle comfortable down onto the dildo and knees on either side of the machine. Keith’s cheeks were red, mouth slack and eyes glassy. 

“Color?” Shiro asked running his fingers through Keith’s mullet. 

“Green Sir.” Keith suddenly gasped loudly as Shiro clicked the vibrations on the low setting. Keith gripped the front of the machine to keep his balance as his bound cock twitched and bounced as the dildo vibrated inside of him, just shy of his prostate. 

“Good boy.” Shiro praised as he removed his hand from Keith listening to the whine Keith tried to bite back. 

Lance was tugged into Shiro’s strong arms, familiar lips easily opening up Lance’s. Lance curled his fingers into the belt loops of Shiro’s pants tugging him closer groaning softly into the kiss. 

“You want to try your new toy don’t you pet?” Shiro broke the kiss, tracing Lance’s face looking concerned. 

“Yes Master, I promise I’ll use my safe word if its gets to be too much.” Lance promised as he nuzzled Shiro’s neck letting the man hold him tight for a moment. 

“Get on the bench then.” Shiro ordered his voice firm and Lance scurried to comply. Lance adjusted himself on the bench sighing softly when Shiro tightened the familiar feeling restraints around his limbs before caressing his bound cock all the way to where the plug was seated inside of him. 

Shiro smiled at the sight of his eager pet before he brought down his right hand on Lance’s ass, smile growing wider when a red mark appeared on Lance’s jiggling ass as Lance’s hips jerked forward a small groan spilling from his lips. 

Lance turned his head to the side to watch Keith who was rolling and grinding his hips down on the machine looking like he had already dropped down into his subspace and clearly wanted more. It was happening much faster to him than it did when Lance was on the machine. Lance had a suspicion that this might not turn into a punishment for Keith, in fact he might ask for it after this session. 

Shiro kept an eye on both his sub’s making sure they were still doing alright as he pulled out the toy that Lance had very cutely admitted that he wanted to try. It was a black ribbed inflatable dildo, Shiro pumped it a few times and slid his hand over it to make sure it was in perfect condition so it wouldn’t hurt Lance. He lubed the toy up sufficiently as he walked over to where Lance was waiting for him; bend over and on display to him. 

Shiro pulled the plug out of Lance’s hole, setting it down before he brought his hand down onto Lance’s gapping hole making Lance gasp surprised at the sudden sting on a sensitive part of him. Shiro watched as Lance’s hole clenched in reaction, Shiro pressed the tip of the toy against Lance’s hole and slowly slid it in completely. Lance let out a low groan as his body easily accepted the toy, used to having something larger inside of him. Shiro rubbed Lance’s ass with one hand and he gave the pump a squeeze and absorbed the little intakes of breath that Lance gave as the dildo grew in size. 

“Each time I squeeze this pump I want you to tell me how you are, understood pet?” Shiro asked running his hand down Lance’s spine.

“Yes Master.” Lance whimpered, eager for more already. 

Shiro glanced over at the squirming form of Keith who was letting out louder groans as he adjusted the way he was riding the Sybian so the head of the dildo hit his prostate making him shudder and cry out as he had a dry orgasm, the cock ring preventing a complete one. Keith gripped the machine tighter to stop himself from slumping over, his hips still moving thanks to the vibrations deep inside of him spurring him onwards. 

Shiro turned his attention back to Lance as he gave another squeeze.

“Green Master.” Lance groaned, dropping his head forward enjoying the swelling of the toy inside of him. He closed his eyes and focused on how it filled him more and more with every squeeze Shiro gave all aided by him telling him how he was doing. Things were starting to float away from him as a burn started up from his hole and he let out a pained whimper before gasping out a word that had everything grinding to a halt.

“Galra.” 

“Shh, it’s okay Lance I’m right here.” Shiro ran his fingers through Lance’s hair soothingly while letting the toy deflate to its starting size making Lance whimper. 

Keith was pulling himself off the Sybian, knowing that when either one of them used their safe word it didn’t matter what Shiro had ordered them to do they were to stop. Keith stumbled over to cradle Lance’s face while Shiro gently removed the dildo and then the restraints. Shiro scooped Lance up into his arms and Keith trailed behind them as the two moved onto the bed. Keith curled up on the free side of Lance as Shiro helped Lance sip some water and rubbed his down including removing the cock ring. 

“Talk to me pet.” Shiro crooned softly petting Lance’s face while Keith covered one of Lance’s hands with both of his for comfort. 

“It was just too much I think, the burn…” Lance trailed off, still floating using his lover’s touches as an anchor just like what Keith was doing still in his headspace from riding the machine. 

“It’s okay Lance, you did so well for me. It was good of you to use your safe word like you promised you would when it got to be too much. I’m so proud of you pet.” Shiro dropped light kisses over Lance’s face while Keith gave his fellow sub a dazed smile knowing that Lance did the right thing. 

“Thank you Master.” Lance murmured in a low voice. 

“No, thank you pet.” Shiro nuzzled the soft brown hair a smile on his lips pleased that his sub was taking his own health seriously now. 

“Would it be alright if I got you and Keith off now?” Shiro asked not wanting to do anything that could cause Lance to drop. 

“Master, please?” Lance whispered, voice hoarse as his cock was straining with need as his worry disappeared and Keith let out a soft whine, hips pressing against Lance’s thigh trying to get friction on his own bound cock. 

“Of course my pet’s you only had to ask.” Shiro moved so he was kneeling between his two sub’s. His fingers removed their cock rings and took both of their cocks in hand and slowly started to stroke them. 

“Ahh.” Keith groaned out, eyes fluttering closed as his hips jerked up rapidly so he was fucking his cock through the tight hole that Shiro’s hand made around him. Lance had his eyes shut and his body was just limp as he let Shiro take care of him like he knew that he would. 

“Good, so good my beautiful precious sub’s.” Shiro spoke softly speeding up his strokes knowing from the way their bodies were reacting now that they were so close. He tightened his fist on Keith’s cock and swiped his thumb across the slit of Keith’s cock making the black haired man cry out in pure ecstasy as his orgasm fully consumed him. 

Keith slumped back against the pillows, exhausted and panting. He turned his head to burry his face into Lance’s neck, Lance’s hand came up to rest on Keith’s cheek in a loving gesture before his body stiffened as his back arch up off the bed, a loud cry escaping from his lips as he came hard into Shiro’s hand. 

Shiro kept up a constant stream of praises and soothing words as he cleaned the two of them off, he ignored his own erection knowing it would fade away after time. His sub’s were far more important than anything else right now, even his own needs. He settled down on the free side of Lance, laying an arm over both their bodies to keep them connected with him. Lance let out a pleasant sigh as he curled up against Shiro’s bare chest while Keith placed one of his legs over their combined legs as he settled down in comfort. 

“Thank you Master.” Lance whispered getting a sweet kiss on his lips from Shiro who was looking at both of them with love.

“Thank you Sir.” Keith said with hidden need and love, not being able to express his love the way that other two could, but if they looked under the surface then they could see what he was feeling loud and clear. 

“Whatever either of you need.” Shiro promised, running his thumb up and down Keith’s pale arm soothingly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to Thia for her beautiful comments and request, hope you enjoy this and sorry it took so long.

Music pounded, feeling like it was shaking every bone in Keith’s body as the sub moved in time with the beat. He swayed to the music like Lance had shown him before the trio headed out to the club that night. Lance was someplace nearby while Shiro was in a conversation with a few of his fellow Dom’s and Domme’s over by the bar. 

“Hey babe.” A voice whispered in Keith’s ear making Keith freeze up in fear, as he didn’t recognize the voice or the large hands cupping his ass. 

“Don’t touch me.” Keith hissed, his heart beating fast in his chest. 

“Why are you being like that? Aren’t you a sub? Don’t you want to submit to someone strong and powerful like me? That’s all you little sluts want to do isn’t it?” The man growled, arms reaching up to wrap around Keith’s body. 

“Not even close asshole, now hands off of him.” Lance appeared out of nowhere, forcing the man away from Keith. He stood in front of the black haired man, stance strong and firm, collar and nipple clamps glinting in the low light.

“Another slut standing up for one of his own.” The man sneered, lips curling back in a disgusting smile. 

“You’ve been reading too much 50 Shades of Grey jerk off.” Lance snapped as he took another step forward and grabbed the man by the crotch harshly. 

“Now listen to me very closely, you are not even close to being good enough to be a Dom. If you try anything towards anyone who doesn’t want your advances then well one twist of my wrist and you won’t be much of a man anymore. Now you might want to leave before our Dom notices this and if you think what I’m threatening to do to you is bad then trust me you do not want our Dom to come over here. Now beat it jerk off.” Lance whispered harshly into the man’s ear, Keith watching in amazement as the other man whimpered nodding quickly. 

Lance gave him a disarmingly sweet smile squeezing his fingers tighter once more before pushing him away. The man literally limped away into the crowd, like nothing ever happened. 

“Are you okay?” Lance turned to Keith and wrapped his arms around him tightly. Keith held onto Lance, shuddering in his hold not believing what just happened. 

“Thank you.” Keith got out and Lance kissed his forehead before moving him towards the bar.

“Come on love, let’s get Master and get out of here.” Lance twisted their fingers together. 

“Good plan.” Keith pressed his face against Lance’s neck.

“What’s wrong?” Shiro placed his drink down to hurry over to his subs, worry written on his face. 

“Some newbie got too handsy Master, but I took care of him.” Lance said, pushing Keith into Shiro’s arms knowing he needed Shiro’s warmth and strength more than him right now. 

“Good boy Lance.” Shiro praised, running his head down Lance’s neck to rest on his collar. “Now let’s get out of here, I think we’ve had enough for tonight.” 

“Yes Sir.”

“Yes Master.”

Shiro bundled his subs out of the club and once they were clad in their jackets that hid everything from the outside world they took a cab back to Shiro’s place. It was slowly becoming home for the three of them and Keith had even gotten his own key’s a few months back. It was a big step for the three of them, one they hadn’t regretted for a moment. 

“Do you feel up for a scene together or should we just take a bath and watch some Game of Thrones?” Shiro asked once the three were safely back in their flat. 

“Can we do a scene Sir?” Keith asked, nervously. 

“Of course love, what about you Lance do you feel up for it?” Shiro asked Lance as he curled his arm around Keith. 

“Nothing too heavy tonight?” Lance asked feeling drained from the club and having told that wannabe Dom off. 

“Anything you want pet.” Shiro pulled Lance under his other arm and the two subs kissed each other lightly while Shiro tugged them towards their favorite room in the flat. 

Shiro stripped Keith and Lance of their clothes before Lance dropped onto his knees onto his pillow by Shiro’s chair content to watch for the time being. 

Shiro tilted Keith’s head back so he could easily dominate their kiss in the way Shiro knew Keith liked. Shiro tugged at Keith’s nipple clamps getting a groan from the black haired man. Shiro ran his hands down Keith’s torso and around to rest on Keith’s bare ass, pressing down on the plug that was being held inside of him. Keith arched against Shiro’s body, giving a needy whine as the plug shifted inside of him. 

“I’m going to take care of you Keith, just like Lance took care of you at the club. I’m sorry you had to deal with that.” Shiro palmed Keith’s cheek, smiling when Keith closed his eyes and pressed against Shiro’s palm. 

“It’s okay Sir, we’re both okay. We’re yours always will be.” Keith assured Shiro seeing the worry hidden in his eyes. 

“He’s right Master.” Lance agreed as he kept his kneeling position, eyes trained on his two lovers. 

“What did I ever do to deserve you two?” Shiro wondered aloud, getting small chuckles from his subs before Keith tilted his hips forward in a slightly desperate motion. 

“I think the talking should wait till later Master, Keith looks a bit needy.” Lance said softly, getting a smile from Shiro before their Dom turned his attention back to the younger man that was rocking his hips against his Dom’s. 

“Good call pet, what do you want tonight Keith? Do you want my cock?” Shiro crooned as he smoothed Keith’s hair off his forehead and free hand caressing his sub’s shapely behind. Keith moaned, nodding quickly eyes going hazy as arousal coursed through his body making his cock strain against his cock ring. 

“Do you want me in your mouth or in here?” Shiro asked curiously, squeezing Keith’s ass, making Keith’s breathing hitch up.   
“Actually I think I know just what you want tonight. You want my cock in your mouth and Lance’s up this tight little ass of yours.” Shiro gave his order for the night. 

“Yes please Sir.” Keith whimpered as he grinded against Shiro wantonly, already imagining being between his two amazing lovers. 

“Come over here pet.” Shiro called over to Lance as he moved himself and Keith onto their bed. Shiro settled against the mountain of pillows, legs spread wide inviting Keith to settle between them. Keith adjusted himself so he was resting on his elbows and forearms. That position let Keith nuzzle against Shiro’s crotch while spreading his legs apart keeping his ass up in the air for Lance. 

Shiro stroked Keith’s hair as he pulled himself out of his pants, knowing Keith was growing impatient. Keith smiled before he wrapped his lips around the head of Shiro’s cock, sucking lightly making both of them groan. 

Lance gave Shiro a quick look; his Dom nodded his consent and Lance pulled Keith’s ass cheeks apart so he could ease the plug out and the straps off of Keith’s hips. Keith gasped around Shiro’s cock, taking more into his mouth, tongue swirling around the heated skin. 

Enjoying the taste of his Dom in his mouth and the slight bitterness of Shiro’s pre-cum that was beading up from the slit. Shiro let his hips buck up slightly as a gasp left his lips; Keith was improving at giving head. He must have been practicing with Lance and Shiro would reward Lance for that later. 

Lance leaned down, pressing his lips against Keith’s open hole making Keith jerk forward groaning around his Dom’s cock. Shiro tightened his hold on Keith’s hair, groaning softly at the sensations from Keith’s mouth. Lance dipped his tongue into Keith in just the right way that had Keith arching his back groaning headily around Shiro. Lance took a few more moments to tongue Keith, enjoying his taste and the reactions he was getting from the other sub. 

Lance pulled away, smirking a bit at the muffled whine around Shiro’s cock, but merely balanced himself better on his knees.

Lance rubbed lube over his own erection after removing his plug and cock ring, groaning under his breath at the feeling of emptiness and relief from the tight pressure on his cock. Lance placed his left hand on Keith’s hip as he lined himself up with Keith’s gapping entrance, clenching and twitching in need. 

With a nod from Shiro, Lance guided himself into Keith in one smooth movement. He was met with no resistance causing all three of them to groan at the action. 

Lance leaned over Keith’s back to drop kisses all over Keith’s back and shoulders, he felt Keith shiver underneath him as Lance slowly rolled his hips mirroring the action Shiro was doing as well. 

Keith was helpless between them as they took him from both ends, sending his senses through the roof. He felt himself floating away and he welcomed it as he was rocked back and forth by his lover’s knowing full well that he most likely looked like a mess from his lover’s points of view and finding he didn’t mind. He let himself sink deeper and deeper, he heard his lover’s voices by him, but their voices seemed muffled like all the blood in his body was rushing passed his ears.

Keith felt a hand wrap around his erection, another one easing the cock ring off and with a simple twist of one of his lover’s wrists Keith was coming hard, body arching, tensing and shaking as his orgasm wracked his whole body. Keith felt Lance’s arm wrap around him in support when his own limbs started to give out on him. Keith let out soft whimpers as he felt Lance’s hips slamming against his ass and Shiro thrusting his cock deeper in his mouth. 

Keith swallowed on reflex when Shiro’s cum started to flood his mouth, fingers tight in his hair. Lance groaned low in Keith’s ear as he came as well, spurred on by Shiro’s orgasm. 

Keith felt himself being manhandled, cleaned up and placed between two warm, strong bodies. He felt Lance wrap his arms around Keith’s torso, nuzzling his face against Keith’s collarbone and Shiro’s arms draped over both of their bodies, pressing absent kisses to both their faces every so often and Keith knew without looking they all had dopily grins plastered onto their faces. 

“Thank you Master.” Lance muttered, half asleep already.

“Thank you Sir.” Keith echoed moments before he gave into slumber.

“Of course my loves.” Shiro’s voice was the last thing the two subs heard before they passed out, worn out from that nights events.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!  
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com


End file.
